You're My Bunny (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
by OrangeTeaLoli
Summary: When he learns of your dream, Levi is determined to keep his bunny to himself.


**Event: We're All Bad Here**

**Type: Spin-off**

**Relationship: Leviathan Reader Insert**

**~**

"Annnd I nearly married the devil himself. Luci was the Queen Of Hearts LMAO! Then I woke up and I was still in my room. Lord Diavolo knows how shocked I was-" you continued to vent your heart out to one of the only demons in the House Of Lamentation who would actually listen to you. Besides Beel and Asmo.

Unfortunately, you were a little too caught up in the recollection of your dream to notice the clenching of fists that barely kept his displeasure at bay.

It would seem that the blue-haired demon had developed an interest in a human who was, at the moment, animatedly babbling about being married to some normie demon who just so happened to be Lucifer, and while you were perched on the same bed as him. No could do! You were HIS human. As normie as you came, **You. Belonged. To. Levi.** Period.

"And do you know what was the best part?"

"You said that I was your bunny, Levi. Even in the dream, you were so cuuuute." you cooed waiting for a reaction.

Nothing. There was no reaction whatsoever.

Under normal circumstances, even simple jokes would send this cute weeb sputtering over his sentences and his cheeks would flush a vibrant pink. He would look like a puppy. He truly was adorable.

Anywho, snap back to reality again! He was deathly quiet and his eyes were hooded. Something was wrong with him and you didn't know what.

Casting a worried glance at him, you reach a hand out to his shoulder. "Levi? You okay there, bud?"

He flinched at your touch and slowly crept to the other side of your bed after giving you what sounded like a hum of affirmation. This wasn't like him. Something was very wrong and if someone had done something to him, so God help you, you would-

"It's unfair!" your train of thought was derailed by his sudden outburst.

Dumbstruck, you stare at him with wide eyes while you wrack your brains for the reason you may have upset him because thinking frankly, you were clueless as to what could have brought this upon him. You didn't have to search for long because he answered your question before you could even ask.

"Even if Lucifer DOES have that kind of power and influence.. why does he always end up in every game and every dream as your partner? Aren't bunnies supposed to be fond of clowns in the human world anyways? Smh." he was full-on pouting by now. You could almost see mushroom-shaped clouds of smoke shooting out of his ears like a steam engine. **An angry otaku demon steam engine.**

You chuckled at his crestfallen but furious face when you realized what was happening. Levi was just being himself, an adorably jealous idiot.

"W-What are you laughing at? Stupid!" he held up a hand to cover his cheeks which were beginning to redden now. Aha! There was that damned blush again.

You quickly crawl to his side of the bed before he can make a run for it. He notices you approaching but refuses to acknowledge you and instead, watches over your every move apprehensively, not saying much.. until you slide your way into his lap and raise your hands to cup his face.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" he yells and stands up abruptly, trying to shake you off of him to no avail. You grinned and clung to him like a sloth.

Making things even worse, you teased the flustered demon, "Hey! The view is great from down here. You make a great tree, Levi."

"Normie!" Levi gave you one of his best flat faces but failed miserably, looking like a grumpy child in the end. Then he slumped back on the bed bringing you down with him on his lap again but his eyes didn't meet yours. And though you pretended not to notice, his face was a blushing disaster.

Adjusting your position so that you were straddling him properly and putting your hands around his neck to secure more balance, you sheepishly told him, "Sorry, I was just making sure."

"Of what?" his full attention was on you now so you gave him a genuine smile and took a leap of faith.

"This."

With a slight tug on his shoulders, you heaved yourself up so that your face was level to his and planted a kiss on his lips while his guard was down. It earned you the most beautiful, if not the cutest look of surprise you'd ever seen.

Laughing a little, you told him much to his dismay, "Magicians work with bunnies though, Levi. Not clowns."

_Okay! Bad move._

"I-I knew that. Ugh! You know what? Nevermind." he replied sharply. Then he loosened his grip on your thighs but he didn't completely let you go.

Levi trudged to the centre of the bed with you in his arms and simply laid you on the bed. Instead of joining you, he first proceeded to make arrangements for.. an anime marathon, by the looks of it, and fumbled around for something else while you watched on.

"Looking for snacks?"

"Mhm.."

"9 o'clock," you pointed to the drawer to his left from his position. Levi took what he needed and returned to your side. With anime playing in the background, he gradually relaxed into his normal self. Even though he had a slight blush lingering on his cheeks, he seemed at ease. But his frown never left.

You'd have to do something about that.

After he had calmed down, you snuggled into his side under the bed covers and nudged him gently, "Levi?"

"Just sleep." his reply came sounding a little down.

You obliged, afraid of aggravating him further. That magician statement, you admitted to yourself, was a stupid move on your part. But he didn't push you away. That had to be a good thing right?

You pulled up the covers and pretended to sleep, quietly observing him with your eyes almost shut.

After fidgeting for an hour or so, he tuned down the anime and turned to your side. His breath hitched when you pulled him closer, your face down in his chest so he wouldn't see you blinking when you were supposed to be asleep. He soon relaxed realizing that you did it in your sleep and paused for a while before he spoke.

"You're my bunny." he told your sleeping form softly, so as not to wake you up and pressed a gentle kiss to your head, before putting an arm around your back protectively.

You smiled into his chest and drifted into sleep.


End file.
